Mayonaka Clan
The Mayonaka clan is considered functionally extinct due to their Kekkei Genkai and their self-destructive ways. Few unfortunate descendants display the kekkei genkai. It bestows the individual with six arms and the ability to produce spider thread. Ideology When the Clan existed, one could say their ideology was “I got mine so you can fuck off.” This has stayed rather true for many of its descendants unlucky enough to be born with the Clan’s Kekkei Genkai. Even when they were a clan though, those who didn’t display said Kekkei Genkai and those who did were banded together more out of necessity than blood relation. With the two groups often hating each other enough to come to bloodshed over the littlest of insults or slights. This behavior and self-loathing led the clan to imploding in on itself and becoming extinct. Those who still hold a small bit of Mayonaka blood in their veins and are unlucky to be born displaying their recessive Kekkei Genkai often catch flak for their ancestors’ poor reputation with them and their parents becoming pariahs. Not wanting to become outcasts, those who have such children usually abandon them, or if they’re less kind, often dispose of the child in a more permanent way. With a reputation like that, most who do make it past infancy often follow in their ancestors footsteps, becoming bandits and mercenaries with no loyalty but to money and others who display their genetics. This has led to a harsh cycle, making those decedents who do try to do good being feared and hated by their peers. Though one thing between those who display their Kekkei Genkai, they’re often willing to help out fellow Mayonaka decedents, leaving behind special caches in old marked Mayonaka bases and hideouts, or offering food and board to a travelling descendant. Background Originally a small clan from the Land of Rice Paddies, the Mayonaka were both feared and reviled for their appearance and skill. While not many of the Clan displayed their unique Kekkei Genkai, the entire clan suffered for those who did. With their appearance ruining any chances of a decent life, many turned to becoming Bandits or Assassins, their natural abilities at ambush being rather perfect for it. This of course would drive wedges between those who shared their cursed name and didn’t want to live a life of a criminal, and those who had to because of their genetics. This internal friction would lead to frequent clashes between the Kekkei Genkai wielding Clan members and the normal Clan members, often blood and with very little survivors. While it was frequent that the clan went on a path to self-destruction, the various bands of Mayonaka were spread out enough that they could survive to see the Shinobi villages spring up. Already deeply rooted into the life of wandering bandits, the Clan saw no need to join any one village instead they could profit by becoming hired mercenaries and assassins for the villages. During the upcoming wars this proved to further foul their name. Gaining a reputation as the lowest of scum, they were often contracted for suicide missions that villages could not waste valuable Shinobi on. Serving like this through three wars would soon see the clan all but obliterated, with their Kekkei Genkai being a recessive trait and the clan not having enough members to sustain itself, they would spread to the wind, many settling down in the peaceful Yugakure. Being that they participated on every front for the last three Shinobi world wars, it is not uncommon for the Kekkei Genkai to pop up in any of the countries surrounding Ta no Kuni and Yu no Kuni. Of course with how it manifests, those children born with the Kekkei Genkai are usually abandoned or killed at birth, their parents mistaking them for deformed or conjoined. Though there are those that do end up making it past birth, often times being feared for their unnatural and cursed appearance and abilities. While the highest concentration of those seems to be in Yugakure, Clan members often leave the old Symbol used by the Clan to denote their safe houses and bases. Those sharing the Kekkei Genkai often banding together to watch out for themselves. Heirarchy Being functionally extinct, the Clan has no working hierarchy, with decedents born away from other decedents completely on their own. Those that are lucky enough to be born near other decedents who display the Kekkei Genkai however, often band together in small communities for protection and support. Within these communities, they often elect a leader, usually the oldest and wisest, as well as someone that normal folks feel comfortable talking with to lead them and offer protection, as well as communicate their needs and wants to whoever leads the village or town they reside in. Before they were extinct however, Clan members both born with the Kekkei Genkai and without would form various bandit groups and gangs, often terrorizing trading routes and stealing and plundering whatever they wanted to. Clan techniques 'Kumo no Seirigaku' For those who do manifest the Mayonaka’s Kekkei Genkai, it is said that their blood is cursed, and it very well might be true. With each member who manifests the Kekkei Genkai displaying two extra pair of arms Below where a normal person’s would be. These arms are fully functional and just as much a part of their body as any other limb. Along with their extra arms, the clan is able to produce two types of spider webbing from their pores and mouth. The first type of threading much resembles normal spider web, white, sticky and with all the properties of spider silk the webs also contain one large difference the interior of the stands is dense in chakra, making physical means all but useless when trying to cut through this webbing The second type of thread is known as Kumonenkin or Spider Sticky Gold thread. Produced in a liquid state this thread solidifies as soon as it touches air, becoming hard as steel, and perhaps even harder if the user is quite skilled with their clan’s techniques. With this thread, the Mayonaka member is able to form various weapons and defenses from the gold thread, from bows and arrows to armor and everything in-between. Clan Techniques Mayonaka Clan Techniques 001 Category:Clans Category:World Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai